Equestria Girls: Chronicles of Ride Player D
by LegionnaireBlaze
Summary: A cosplayer who knows everything about Ex-Aid gets sent to the Equestria Girls World. Equipped with all the Gashats, except Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki, Taddle Legacy, and the Gashat Gear Duals, he now fights the Bugster Viruses in this World as Ride Player D. However! There are forces that work against him, they are a White Rider and his left and right hands


" **YOSHA, LUCKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!** " a teenaged male yelled to the heavens like a certain hot-blooded, pompadour-sporting, space nut. "It's here, it's here, it's here!" For those wondering what the prancing idiot is excited about, he's dancing about the Convention in town. It's the first and probably last time they'll come to his hometown because of how remote it is. "Months of working on my costume and my Collection have finally paid off! Time for the world at large to meet the greatest, the ultimate! Ride! Player! D!"

The costume was _perfection_. It resembled an actual Ride Player suit from the show in _almost every way_ , obviously that meant a few areas were different. The belt, for example, had a gold buckle like Para-DX Level 50, and a brown Kimewaza Slot Holder. The eyes were like Para-DX Level 99, but both colored sky blue to match his own eyes, and the lines on the bodysuit had been added on with gold paint. The metal 'goggles' had also been done in gold to further differentiate his suit from the foot soldier type.

"Now, let's see." the teen said as he brought out a clipboard from who knows where, "Gashats Levels One and Two excluding Legend Riders, Three excluding Legend Gamers, and Five. Mighty, Taddle, Bang Bang, all eleven are here." he said as he checked those off.

"Level Four, JuJu Burger, Night of Safari, Bang Bang Tank, Bakusou Treasure, and my custom Buttobase Bots, all check. Legend Rider Gashats, Ichigou to Ghost, check. Legend Gamer Gashats, Pac-man to Galaxian, check. Level Ten/X Gashats, Dangerous Zombie and Toki Meki Crisis, check and check." He said before he brought up a black and green Gashat.

"And Kamen Rider Chronicle is a _definite_ check!" he said happily, before he turned towards the Gashacon Weapons, "Okay, Gashacons Breaker, Sword, Magnum, Bugvisor, Sparrow, and Gashacon Bugvisor Survive." Ah, puns, how you amuse people. "That's a check. Customized Kimewaza Slot Holder, it's on my costume so that's a check." the teen finishes his checklists with a big smirk before doing the Gentaro Pose.

"Yosha, LUCKY! Everything is gonna be great!"

The poor, poor bastard. May Murphy be merciful.

Placing the items into his backpack then slinging the backpack of items onto his back, the cosplayer jumped up in joy. The cosplaying rider then rushed over to a covered object and pulled the cover off. Underneath was a customized BMX in the same colors as his suit in its cartoonish video game fashion.

D just dusted off his hands in glee, "Took me awhile to find the same model bike used for Shakariki Sports Gamer, but it was _worth it_!" He then got on the bike and put up the bar keeping it upright. "Let's Go!" he shouted as he immediately took off. Riding along the sidewalk, he did not notice as a customized red Honda NSX customized after another certain rider's main vehicle was also speeding past from the street nearby.

Beepbeepbeeeep!

A flash of white overcame the Ride Player's vision as he blanked out. Slowly, he opened his eyes before covering them quickly from the sudden burst of light. As he adjusted to the lighting, he placed his arms on the grass underneath him and tried to stand up.

"Wait, grass?" he said looking around. He was underneath a tree inside of some sort of park from the amount of children and pets playing around. "How did I get here, where is my bike?!", but as much as D looked around his precious bike was nowhere to be found. "My bike." he started to mourn before he realized something off about his situation.

One, he was nowhere near the convention, or even his home town. Two, the people had multiple skin tones ranging from white to stormy grey and beyond. Three, he was pretty sure he was hit by the Tridoron look-alike. Four, most importantly four, he was out of costume and his Ex-Aid Collection had vanished.

"My merchandise!" he wailed.

 _THAT'S_ WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!

D could only sit back down next to a small puddle of water and stare at his reflection, he was a handsome young man with piercing sky blue eyes. His shirt read 'Mighty Action X' with Ex-Aid underneath breaking a block for an Energy Item. He wore regular pants and some converse sneakers. None of this caught his eye because it was what he had worn before the Ride Player suit, what _did_ catch his eye was the Doctor's coat and stethoscope around his neck.

"That's new." he said as he tugged and inspected the coat and stethoscope, "If I didn't know any better, then I would say this looks like the same thing the Ex-Aid Riders used to check for Bugsters. What is the name again?" he pondered to himself. Pondered? Now he's sounding like Brain from Animaniacs. "Well, no use wondering about the name, let's see exactly where I am, and why everyone is so colorful." The teen convinced himself as he walked off.

Meanwhile in a secluded part of the same park, Scootaloo, the self-proclaimed 'Number One Fan' of Rainbow Dash, was just sitting on a swing set doing nothing except looking sad. Sighing to herself, she slowly began to swing back and forth glumly.

"Why do I even bother? I'll never be as fast or as cool as Rainbow Dash, so why do I keep trying?" she said as the sun glinted off of a piece of metal just a centimeter above her boots.

Unknown to her, or anyone else, a white, clawed hand reached out of the shadows holding a Gashacon Bugvisor. Aiming the two red blaster pieces of the weapon towards the gloomy girl, it released a cloud of black smog with traces of an orange viral strain. The smog slowly made its way behind the purple haired girl as she stopped swinging. It then seemed to jump and swarm the girl as pain filled her chest. The cloud dispersed as it finished its job while the white hand withdrew into the darkness. Scootaloo fell off the swing set and clutched her chest painfully as several thoughts started to course through her mind. "What's going on?" she said to herself panting heavily from the excruciating pain coursing through her.

" **Soon, a new comrade will be born."** a deep voice declared as red eyes glowed in the shadows.

One of the nearby adults noticed Scootaloo in pain and quickly called for an ambulance. Another one went to help her until the ambulance arrived on scene.

"Don't worry, someone has called an ambulance to take you to the hospital" they said as they attempted to help her however they could. Scootaloo, however didn't hear them as she had lost consciousness as soon as the caller opened their phone. Try as they might, they had no idea on what to do until sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Is something happening over there?" D said to himself as he saw some paramedics lifting someone into their ambulance. He then walked over to the crowd of people as the ambulance took off for the hospital. "What happened here?" he asked one of the bystanders.

"Apparently some girl had some sort of attack and collapsed at the swing set." they said as they crowd slowly dispersed to do their own things. Watching everyone walking away, he quickly went around to ask if they had seen his bike. Many of the responses he was given was "nope" or "haven't seen it" which led him back to where he started.

"At least I learned that I'm in some city called Canterlot." he said as he sat on a bench to think over everything he learned. "Apparently any color can be a skin type around here." Getting up, he decided to at least explore more of the city with the excuse of being a visitor.

At the hospital, several doctors and nurses were buzzing about helping their patients while the doors burst open.

"Incoming patient with unknown illness." the doctor said as they began to move Scootaloo to the ER for examination.

"Patient's name and symptoms, Nurse Redheart?" the doctor asked his accompanying coworker.

"Her name is Scootaloo Dash, she attends Canterlot High school in Ninth Grade. So far the worst symptoms she's shown are drowsiness, accompanied by bouts of pain. There are a number of illnesses that have them, but this is the first I've seen that have _just_ those two symptoms, and so severely at that." The doctor then began to inspect which places hurt the most on the girl's body as well as checking for any signs of injury.

"Give me a syringe. I'll need to take a sample of her blood."

After filling a small vial with Scootaloo's blood for testing, he passed the sample over to another specialist to search for any traces of viral strains.

"Place her in her own room until we can diagnose the illness afflicting her." the doctor said as he left to await the results. Nurse Redheart nodded as she took Scootaloo to change her into a hospital gown.

Hours had passed in a blink and now Scootaloo's room was devoid of anyone except her. The cameras in the room began to malfunction as orange pixels danced across the girl's body before merging together to form a glitching monster. It resembled an anthropomorphic slug, with its left hand looking like a slug's head, wearing a cape and a top hat. The creature turned around to look at its host.

" _ **Not enough yet. I'll need more before I can fully emerge."**_ the thing said before its face seemed to contort in anger. " _ **But I'm feeling**_ **salty** _**about having to take a child's life!"**_ it said as it faded back into her body.

Scootaloo then awoke with a jolt as she breathed heavily. She looked around finding herself in a hospital gown and inside an empty hospital room.

"What? Why am I here" she asked as she started to panic slightly. She tried to think over what had happened to end up in the hospital. All she remembered was she was on the swing set before falling off feeling bouts of pain in her chest. As she started panicking to remember what had caused the pain, Nurse Redheart entered the room.

"Good Morning Scootaloo," she said as she entered before noticing her panicked form. "Scootaloo!" she said as she quickly went to the girl to help calm her down. Outside the room, the doctor was looking over the blood results.

"I don't understand, there seems to be nothing in her blood that indicates any sort of viral infection." he said as he flipped through the pages. "There must be some type of infection or possible cancerous cells in her body that is causing the pain." he said as he began thinking off which process should be used. He then entered the room seeing Scootaloo awake with Nurse Redheart. "Good Morning Miss, we are going to perform a CT Scan to see whether you have anything wrong within your body." he said as he put down the clipboard. The two then led Scootaloo towards a room with a large machine.

"We are going to need you to lay on this machine so we can scan your body." the Radiologist in the room said as Scootaloo laid down on the bed part of the machine. The bed part then lifted up as it moved within the circular scanner. Several lasers scanned her body as imaging appeared on the computer screens showing her organs to the doctors. After a couple minutes, some photos were taken of her inner organs and body.

"Hold on, I see something moving about her lungs." the radiologist said as they all moved closer to the screen. As they looked closer, they saw what looked like cooked turkeys attached to double helixes. Nurse Redheart was the first to look away from the screen.

"The patient's gone." she said in disbelief. Everyone looked up from the screen towards the now empty machine. Quickly, the doctor entered the room only to find the machine still running yet it was devoid of the patient.

"Find her," he said as he turned to the nurse, "We need her so we can examine this mysterious viral strain." The Nurse nodded as she left the room to search for Scootaloo.

What they didn't know was that Scootaloo had already gotten dressed in her original clothes and had left the hospital. She started wandering around the city after leaving the hospital behind.

"I really hate hospitals." she said as she kicked a stone along the sidewalk. As she moped along, the sounds of cheering could be heard from the building nearby as well as the sounds of gaming. Looking at the building, she saw it was called Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade. Entering the arcade, she found a crowd of people around a game machine called Sugar Rush. Several people were talking about the player's achievements so far.

"Do you see this guy? He driving _backwards_ but he's _still_ in first place!"

"Yeah, and his lead is _huge_."

Scootaloo gently weaved around the peanut gallery until she saw who was playing the game. He was wearing a shirt that read Mighty Action X with some kind of warrior underneath breaking a chocolate block, was wearing jeans and converse shoes, and had a doctor's lab coat on with a stethoscope around his neck.

"C'mon, Vanellope! Final lap!" the teen said as his racer, Vanellope Von Schweetz, passed the other racers _again_ , while _still_ driving backwards. Everyone marveled at his skills at the game as Scootaloo watched him very easily out racing the other player and the computers.

"Put it in Neutral, and spin!" Vanellope's player said as he did just that, and made her 360 over the finish line. The victory song played as it showed his character getting the gold cup and holding her fist out. The Player fist bumped the screen as he cheered for his victory.

"You must have cheated somehow!" the other player said as he stood up angry at getting fifth place.

"I warned you, buddy. You can't beat, Greatest Player D!" he stood from his seat and turned to look at the crowd with a flourish of his coat. "Which of those assembled here thinks they can beat me? You? You? You?" he said pointing at different people before Scootaloo stepped forwards.

"I'll take you on" She said pulling out a quarter. The player smirked as they both sat down and chose their characters. D chose Vanellope again, and Scootaloo chose the rival character for Vanellope, Taffyta Muttonfudge. D turned towards Scootaloo with a smirk on his face.

"So, what's the name of my next opponent?" Scootaloo just smirked back and gave one reply.

"Greatest Player S."

Outside the arcade, Nurse Redheart was going about asking people whether they had seen Scootaloo. Seeing various people entering the arcade, she decided to see whether Scootaloo was part of the crowd.

" **Put it in neutral, and** _ **spin**_ **!"** two voices came from the game's controller area.

"Excuse me, coming through, sorry." she said as she tried to move about the crowd while searching for Scootaloo. As she reached the edge of the crowd she saw the two racing characters spinning 360s in opposite directions as they crossed the finish line together. The player on the left was a teenager wearing odd clothing which included a doctor's coat, and the player on the right was,

"Scootaloo!"

The Nurse moved towards the two as she went to confront the escaped patient. Scootaloo turned to see the nurse coming towards her as D began wondering what was going on.

"You're in big trouble missy." she said as she grabbed onto her arm, "You can't just leave the hospital during an examination." The nurse tried to bring the girl out of the arcade shop as the crowd split. As they left the arcade, Scootaloo broke free from the nurse's grip.

"I won't go back to that horrible place" she said as she turned to run. Just as she was about to run, she felt a bout of pain which caused her to fall to her knees. Flashes of glitching particles started to appear on her body. D noticed this and became shocked.

"No way. It can't be." he said as he ran towards Scootaloo lying on the ground and equipped the stethoscope making it activate, bringing to life a virtual screen that showed a small star floating around her head.

"A star?" Nurse Redheart stated confounded by the scene before her.

"A Bugster. Watch out!" D said knocking them away as the Virus broke out and created a Golem-like Bugster Union, absorbing Scootaloo.

The Union screeched as it started to trash the street. The left arm of the Union shrank as the Viruses in that arm transferred to the right arm which started swinging like a mace.

"W-what is that? What happened to Scootaloo?" Nurse Redheart asked horrified.

"That is a new disease, it started as a digital virus until it managed to evolve the capability to infect organic beings. It has been named the Bugster Virus, and _stress_ is what causes Outbreaks like this. If you were a true medical woman, you would know that stress is a big deal when it comes to your patients." D stated as he saw the Union continued its rampage. All Nurse Redheart could do was stare at it in despair.

"I caused this?" D just pat her on the shoulder making her look up to him.

"Don't worry," he said as he pulled out an oddly shaped video game cartridge, "you're about to see the full extent of my _gaming prowess_." he said pressing the button on the cartridge.

 **k** **A** _M_ en _R_ _ **I**_ _d_ **E** R _**C**_ _HR_ oN _i_ **c** _ **L**_ E

A small holographic rectangle appeared behind him with the words Kamen Rider Chronicle and several silhouettes of different people in the image and a wave of pixels spread out over the city from his spot. Several different objects, chocolate blocks, treasure chests, barrels, and trophies, ejected themselves from the screen. The Bugster Union turned towards the scene only to get hit in the head by one of each object. D just gave a smirk, and did a little dance, before holding the object in front of his face.

"Henshin!" he said pressing the button a second time.

" **ENTER THE GAME! RI-RIDING THE END!"**

The object then transferred a similar substance to the Bugster Virus over Greatest Gamer D, making a suit of some kind. The overall color was Goomba Brown, with gold, circuit-like designs from his torso down. The top of his helmet was completely smooth, like someone that wore their hat too much. The facial area had gold 'goggles' surrounding sky blue 'eyes', his chest armor was covered by a shutter of some kind blocking the underneath from view, around his waist was a belt with a blank, golden buckle, and at the left side of the belt was a brown holder with a gold button on it. D just inserted the transformation device into the holder drawing forth one word from it.

"GASHATTO!"

"Ride Player D! I'll clear this game, regardless!"

The Ride Player then started to run towards the rampaging Bugster Union as innocent bystanders ran for their lives. Jumping into the air, the Ride Player kicked the golem attracting its attention.

"Come and get me." he said taunting the large orange creature. The Bugster slammed its mace shaped arm at the ride player as he dodged away from it. The sidewalk crumbled under the attack as Nurse Redheart moved away from the battlefield. As he dodged, he saw he was heading for a chocolate block and instinctively summoned the Gashacon Bugvisor Survive in chainsaw mode, smashing the block and released the Energy Item inside.

 **Kōsoku-ka**

The yellow coin like object was absorbed into the Ride Player's body as he glowed with a yellow hue. Standing up, he started to run around the Bugster and began to slice at its legs trying to force it to collapse under itself. The Union Bugster slowly started to fall as its leg mass was torn apart. Seeing it about to fall, he moved out of the path as it fell onto the streets. The Ride Player laughed as he turned to watch it only to see his missing bike, or one that just looks like his, crushed under its weight.

"MY BIKE!"

He kneeled to mourn in despair for his precious bike but had to dodge from the orange mace shaped arm extending towards him. It smashed into a light pole causing it to bend under the pressure. It started to fall backwards heading towards Nurse Redheart as she stared at the metal pole, to scared to move. Just before it could hit her, Ride Player D moved underneath it and held it up with the Gashacon Bugvisor Survive.

"Please move, this thing is heavy." he said holding it up as the Nurse quickly nodded and ran. Activating the chainsaw, the metal pole was quickly sliced through and tossed away. Stopping to catch his breath, he turned to find the orange arm of the Bugster heading towards him at a fast pace. "Oh-"

He never finished his sentence as he was sent flying into the air and crashed into another chocolate block, breaking it open.

 **Kōtetsu-ka**

As he fell, he found himself covered in a silver coating as the ground cracked under his weight.

"Yosha, LUCKY!" he said as he stood up. The Bugster slammed its spiked mace hand onto his body only for the spikes to break and collapse into small double helixes which hopped back towards the main body to survive. Grabbing the arm, he climbed up onto it and ran towards the two helix connectors holding the arm to the main body and activated the chainsaw. Jumping towards it, he quickly sliced through the two thin strands from the center causing the arm to fall to the ground. It quickly dispersed into smaller helixes as they spread around the ground. Pressing the B button on the Gashacon Bugvisor Survive increased the power of the saw mode's spin. Ride Player D jumped into the air above the Bugster Union and _fell into it!_

"No!" Redheart said in shock before a power saw could be heard inside the Bugster. The Union only had time to screech before it exploded, letting D and Scootaloo fall onto a grassy area of the street. "Scootaloo!" she said as she ran to help the girl. As she reached them, she went to pick her up only for her arms to go through her body causing it to glitch.

"The Bugster isn't defeated," the Ride Player said as a small mass of the Virus swarmed into one location, forming several Human-sized Viruses, and the main Bugster, "the game has yet to be cleared."

" **Puny, little Player. Do you really think you can take on me?"** the Bugster said to him as it pet its slug hand. D just looks him up and down.

"So, the boss this time is Salty, huh? Guess I'll clear this with no continues!"

Holding his arm with the Gashacon Bugvisor Survive twisted around. He then charged towards the Bugsters which had on chef clothing. As one of the Bugsters got close, he pressed the A button and shot the creature making a Hit! icon appear. He then continued to do so as he made his way towards Salty.

" **Defend your Count!"** he yelled as the rest of the Viruses rushed towards D. In his other hand, he pulled out his Ride Weapon and slowed down. As the first Bugster reached him, he used the blade to hold back its ladle and shot it with the Bugvisor. He then went faster as he sliced across another Bugster's chest causing another Hit! to appear in the air. As he went to strike another on the head, it put a whisk to cover its head. He waited for the Bugster to fix its mistake, which didn't take long as it realized its goof and switched with the pan. He then hit the Bugster causing it to fall over stunned. Seeing a group lining up ahead of him, he quickly twisted the Bugvisor to its chainsaw mode. Pressing the B button, he then ran through the two lines of Bugsters slashing them with both bladed weapons.

"One, two, three, nine, ten, twenty!" he said as he counted the total Viruses he fought.

" **Defend your** _ **self**_ **!"** The Salty Bugster said as it leapt down from a higher point towards the Ride Player. Looking upwards, the Ride Player used both weapons to block his gauntlet only for electricity to course through it. Recoiling from the electrical shocks, D moved backwards from Salty. Salty laughed as he aimed his gauntlet towards the Ride Player sending small bursts of electricity to spark wildly towards him. The electrical arcs smacked into his hand causing the Ride Weapon to be thrown from his grip. Seeing a chance, Salty moved closer and punched the Ride Player with his large gauntlet.

"Take this!" D responded twisting the Bugvisor back into its shooter mode. He fired his weapon at the Salty Bugster as he avoided an electrical strike. The energy fired from the weapon caused Salty to backpedal. Moving close, the Ride Player hit Salty with his fist and shot point blank at Salty's chest. Salty backed up wounded, before he looked up at the Ride Player.

" **Don't think I'm done yet. Once I make her stress skyrocket, I will at last be complete!"** the Salty Bugster said as he raised his arms and shook them at the sky.

"Why do this?" D asked the Bugster, making it stop shaking and look directly at him.

" **Huh? Why do what? Try to become perfect?"** It questioned him scratching the area beside Its top hat.

"No, anyone can try and become perfect. I mean 'why try and take the bodies of your hosts'?"

" **As much as I hate it, we Bugsters can't exist unless we take them. It's who we are! It's in our coding! It is how our world works."** Salty said as if it were a universal fact. D just looked at the Bugster who was starting to glitch, then to Redheart and Scootaloo, who had gotten more of her body back. He looked between the two and bowed his head.

"ore wa kawarimasu, sekai no unmei."

" **Huh? Speak up! I can't hear you!"**

"Ore wa kawarimasu, sekai no unmei!" he all but yelled, startling the Bugster and the Nurse. "The fate of both Bugsters and Humans, that is what these hands will change!" he said holding his arms up in a pose similar to Hiiro Kagami.

" **Nani? Do you** _**really**_ **think someone like you can change the fate of the Bugster!"** it said, in an almost hope-filled voice, before it seemed to disregard that hope and sneered at the Player. " **I told you we Bugsters are a race,** _**born**_ **of deleted humans!"**

"I don't care! The fate of this world will be changed by me! I _WILL_ make it so the Bugster don't have to steal bodies! And to prove it…" D said as he removed the Chronicle Gashat, "I'll start with you." D said as he blew into the Gashat before re-placing it and holding down the Slot Holder button, releasing it after ten seconds,

 **U** _R_ a _ **w**_ _A_ _ **Z**_ a **!**

' _Please, let this give me the power... of_ reprogramming _!'_ D thought desperately as energy began to surround him, flowing mainly towards his feet. Salty looked at the Ride Player, horrified of the possible outcome and began begging for mercy. D steeled himself as he pressed down on his Slot Holder a second time,

 **r** i _D_ _ **E**_ _r_ C _r_ _i_ **T** **i** c _A_ **l** _S_ T _r_ **I** _K_ _ **e**_!

The eyes of the suit flashed in a rainbow of color and D leapt into the air praying to whatever God was listening, that Salty wasn't given a Game Over when he was hit. When he reached the peak of his jump D repositioned himself so that he started descending towards Salty.

"SEIYA!"

First Salty got kicked, with a stylized Hit! symbol appearing, then D spun sideways hitting Salty again with more Hit! symbols appearing, followed by a single Great! symbol. D then began doing a Sonic impersonation and spun like a buzz saw drawing forth six 'Hit!'s and two 'Great!'s, and hammering the finisher home was a side kick with a PERFECT! ending the chain as he flipped around and landed with his back towards his opponent as a circle of pictures appeared and cycled through until it landed on Mighty Action X.

"I just got a…" he said smugly.

 _ **GAME CLEAR!**_

D just smiled under his helmet before he realize what had happened, "Wait, 'Game Clear'? Masaka, Salty!" D said turning around towards the Bugster who was…

…

…

…lying on his back completely fine.

" **Hai?"** he asked as he sat up and adjusted his hat. D just stared at Salty before he bent down and popped back up with his limbs making an 'X' as he hollered.

" **YOSHA, LUCKYYYYYYYYYY!** Ah, Scootaloo!" D said as he rushed over to the two females, canceling his transformation. As he did this the world around him reformed to how it was before any damage had occurred. Bringing out the stethoscope device, D had it scan Scootaloo but this time the screen showed, not a star, but a small picture of an angelic Salty hovering over her. Confused, D decided to turn the device towards Salty who had followed D. The screen popped up again showing Salty, with an Angel chibi of the girl he had infected fluttering about on the screen.

" **Oh! Tenshi da!"** Count Salty said pointing to the Chibi. D just shook his head trying to find an answer until a thought occurred to him.

"From what I can tell, Mister Salty," D said

" _ **Count**_ **Salty."** the Bugster corrected.

"Right, _Count_ Salty. From what I can tell, you're still infecting her," D trailed off as he continued to think, "but her _Virus_ is gone. Do you know what that means?"

" **Yes? No, I don't."**

"Apparently, that last attack, that… _Urawaza_ …I did, changed your coding. So _congratulations_ are in order! It would appear you are now the world's first Bugster Vaccine!"

Salty looked both confused and surprised as he wondered how this was possible.

"Is Scootaloo going to be ok?" Nurse Redheart asked as she found she could now pick up the girl.

"She will be fine, I think." D said as he put the stethoscope around his neck. "With the Virus no longer killing her and with Salty being complete without his host disappearing, everything will be alright. Perhaps." He said, pulling an Igasaki.

"So what about this thing." Nurse Redheart said motioning to Salty.

" **My name is Count Salty."** Salty said, moving closer to them causing the nurse to back away with Scootaloo in her arms.

"Calm down everyone and it is disrespectful to call someone a thing Nurse." D said standing between them. "Salty, I know you might not like this but could you go back into Miss Scootaloo here for now."

" **Why should I do that?"** he said crossing his arms, accidentally shocking himself.

"She might be attacked by whoever planted you inside her to silence her." D replied. "Who knows, your lives might be interconnected now or something similar to that so you would want to keep her safe. At least do it for me? You do owe me." D said to Count Salty, who kept switching between D, and the still unconscious Scootaloo. He stopped, and sighed.

" **Ah, mou! Alright, I'll do it. But only because you helped me become complete."** Salty said as he dispersed into small mint green blobs that entered Scootaloo's body.

As this was happening, D turned to Nurse Redheart. "Could you please keep quiet about what happened here? If the public got wind of this information, mass hysteria could occur." he told her, as she picked up where he left off.

"Leading to anyone that may have the Virus to experience large amounts of stress. Leading to more Outbreaks." She remembered the destruction that had been caused by a single Bugster Virus, "I think, I can do that."

As Salty finished assimilating himself into his host's body, Scootaloo slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked around seeing both D and Nurse Redheart above her. The nurse hugged her closely as Scootaloo wondered what exactly happened. "I remember tying in a race on Sugar Rush, but nothing after." she said as she looked towards D, expecting him to give her an answer.

"You came down with a really bad virus." he said as he squatted down to meet face to face with her. "You had collapsed but we managed to help stabilize you." D said patting her head. "From what you said before you passed out, you must not like hospitals."

Scootaloo turned her head away in embarrassment as she moved his hand off her head. She looked unwilling to talk about whatever happened.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." he said as he stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me I need to find my bike. CHARI, MY FRIEND! WHERE ARE YOU!" he said as he ran off to find his bike.

Meanwhile from a short ways away a man was standing with his shades over his eyes, his attire was made mostly of different shades of white, with a gryphon motif to go along with it, he appeared to be of European and Asian descent, with his hair being a shade of light blue. Behind his sunglasses was a harsh glare.

"So he can 'hack' the Bugster's coding, **can he?"** he said as he removed his Aviator shades. Then his eyes, from the pupil to the iris, glowed a deep, disturbing red. He continued to stare before he 'glitched' out of the scene.

 _ **See You Next Game?**_

* * *

 _ **Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of Chronicles of Ride Player D! This is being written with the assistance of Daozang, mostly because he wrote a similar story idea called Ride Player of/in/on Remnant, can't remember the actual title but it was one of those. Anyway, review if you've got the stones enough to, and enjoy this little stinger, set to Excite!, the opening theme of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid! But before we actually do that, Daozang, would you like to say anything?**_

 **Well, this was fun to help out with though I didn't really do much except write some fight scenes and check how to spell the names of the Energy Items. Otherwise I found it a fun collaboration to distract me from school which also helped start my creative juices to finish writing a chapter. That is all I guess.**

 _ **Thanks for that Daozang. Now here's our stinger. I warn you though, it is a bit lackluster, and quite possibly unnecessary.**_

 _ **Edit: I've deleted the 'stinger, due to it being too lackluster for this story, the words don't even match up with the lyrics.**_


End file.
